


MINE

by aicchan



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aicchan/pseuds/aicchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisah seorang pelukis dan modelnya... FULL LEMON ALERT! NC-17! PWP! Mature Adult fiction. *sound dangerous, huh?*</p>
            </blockquote>





	MINE

M I N E

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Rate : M

Genre : Romance (PWP)

Chara : NejiSasu

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

E N J O Y

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

"Ahh... umm..."

"Berhentilah bergerak-gerak, Sasuke! Aku tidak bisa melukismu dengan baik kalau kau terus bergerak."

Itu adalah perintah yang mudah bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke kalau saja tubuhnya tak terikat di tempat tidur dengan posisi separuh terduduk bersandar pada setumpukan bantal. Bukan hanya itu saja, saat ini dia sama sekali tidak mengenakan pakaian apapun, tubuhnya terekpos dengan kedua kakinya yang juga terikat terbuka lebar. Parahnya... ada sebuah vibrator yang sedari tadi memanjanya. Bagaimana bisa Neji memintanya untuk tidak bergerak?

Sasuke memandang wajah kekasihnya yang sedang serius di depan kanvas. Hyuuga Neji, pelukis muda yang terkenal karena lukisan alamnya yang begitu hidup. Beberapa kali mendapatkan penghargaan baik dalam maupun luar negri. Namun di balik semua bentuk kesempurnaannya itu, hanya Sasuke yang tahu kelakukan pemuda tampan berambut coklat panjang itu.

Neji sangat suka melukis sosok Sasuke. Bukan dalam pose biasa, melainkan dalam pose yang sangat erotis. Entah sudah berapa banyak lukisan Sasuke hsil karya Neji, semua tersimpan di ruang rahasia di mansion mewah milik Neji. Ruangan yang hanya diketahui oleh mereka berdua saja.

Di tempat itulah Sasuke selalu menjadi model khusus Neji, dan tempat itu juga yang menjadi istana mereka untuk memadu kasih.

"Sasuke... sudah ku bilang, berhenti bergerak!"

Mencoba seperti apapun, tubuh Sasuke terlalu menikmati getaran dari vibrator itu hingga tak menghiraukan perintah otaknya, "ahh.. Neji... m-matikan ini..." katanya parau di selah desah nafasnya yang memburu.

Neji menghentikan gerak pensil gambarnya di kanvas dan memandang sosok Sasuke yang menggelepar di tempat tidur. Dia menghela nafas, lalu berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Sasuke, "kau ini—padahal aku baru pergi seminggu, apa tubuhmu itu sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk aku sentuh?"

Wajah Sasuke memerah, "k-kalau kau tahu kenapa bertanya?"

Tempat tidur kayu itu berderit saat Neji duduk di sebelah Sasuke, "kau ini memang nakal, Sasuke," Neji menyibak rambut panjangnya, "harus diberi pelajaran," tanpa peringatan, Neji merendahkan kepalanya dan mengulum kesejatian Sasuke. Jelas saja itu membuat Sasuke melenguh nikmat merasakan kehangatan di kulitnya yang dingin karena pendingin ruangan.

"Aah.. emm... Neji... Neji..." Sasuke menaikkan pinggulnya hingga seluruh kesejatiannya masuk dalam mulut Neji, "ahh... nggg..."

Neji menaik turunkan kepalanya dengan cepat, membuat Sasuke dalam sekejab menumpahkan seluruh hasratnya tanpa tertahan lagi. Tapi itu tak menghentikan Neji, dia mencabut vibrator dari alam tubuh Sasuke dengan kasar dan segera menggantinya dengan ketiga jarinya.

Merasakan tubuhnya terkoyak lebih lebar lagi, Sasuke berteriak sejadinya. Dia tahu benar Neji bukan tipe orang yang lembut dalam berhubungan, dan Sasuke menikmati semua yang diberikan oleh Neji itu. Karena Sasuke paham benar, Neji akan makin bersemangat jika Sasuke tak melawan. Dan semakin kasar Neji, semakin senang Sasuke.

"Ahh! Ah! Neji! AHHH!" Sasuke mengerang liar saat jari Neji menjelajahi tubuh bagian dalamnya, membawanya makin mendekati puncak, "AAAHHH!" tubuh Sasuke mengejang merasakan kenikmatan menyelimutinya, sekali lagi dia melepaskan hasrat dirinya yang main menggila.

Neji mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya, dia berdiri memandang Sasuke yang terengah-engah. Tubuhnya basah oleh keringat dan sari dirinya sendiri, "ku rasa aku sudah sering melukismu dengan posisi seperti ini," kata Neji. Lalu selintas ide muncul di kepalanya, "tunggu sebentar!" Neji pun keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sasuke sendiri, jelas tidak bisa kemana-mana. Kedua tangan dan kakinya terikat, jadilah dia hanya bisa pasrah menikmati sisa-sisa kehangatan Neji yang hanya sekejab tadi.

Tak lama, Neji kembali membawa sex toy yang lain. Sebuah butt plug dari karet yang terhubung dengan pompa tangan. Lalu dia melepaskan Sasuke dan menyeret kursi kayunya. Neji memeluk Sasuke hanya untuk memasukkan sex toy itu dalam tubuh Sasuke.

"Ngghh..." Sasuke bergetar pelan merasakan karet kenyal itu memenuhi jalan masuknya.

Neji mendudukkan Sasuke di kursi. Dia mengikat kedua tangan Sasuke di sandaran kursi itu, kedua kakinya juga terikat di kaki kursi. Neji memandang puas pada pose Sasuke yang sekarang.

"Enngg... Neji..." erang Sasuke, merasa tubuhnya panas hanya karena tatapan mata Neji.

"Jangan terburu-buru," Neji menyeret kanvasnya mendekat dan mengambil pensil gambarnya. Dengan cepat dia membuat sketsa pose Sasuke yang sangat mengundang itu. tapi melukis 'mangsa'nya adalah ritual Neji sebelum menikmati tubuh kekasihnya itu. selesai dengan sketsa kasarnya, Neji mulai mengambil kuas dan palette lukisnya. Tapi bukan hanya tangan saja yang bergerak, kaki Neji meraih pompa tangan yang terhubung dengan butt plug di tubuh Sasuke. Karena sambungannya cukup panjang, memungkinkan bagi Neji untuk memompa butt plug itu dengan kakinya. Satu pompaan dengan segera membuat Sasuke melayang tinggi.

"Aahhh!" tubuh Sasuke bergetar merasakan karet di dalam tubuhnya membesar karena hembusan udara dari pompa yang diinjak Neji, "nghh! Nejiii!" dia terhentak saat pompaan itu makin cepat. Nafasnya tersengal merasakan tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh mainan pemuas itu.

"Aku suka suaramu, Sasuke," tanpa terganggu, Neji dengan lihainya menggoreskan kuas di kanvas itu. Alunan suara desahan Sasuke bagai musik terindah di telinga Neji. Erangan dan rintihan Sasuke mengiringi tarian kuas Neji yang dengan perlahan dan sempurna melukiskan sosok Sasuke di kanvas yang tadinya putih itu.

"Neji... Neji... aku... ah! Ngghh!" Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan diri agar tak segera melepaskan hasratnya tanpa seizin Neji.

Tak ingin suara kekasihnya itu segera menghilang, mendadak Neji menghentikan pompaannya. Jelas itu membuat Sasuke tersentak dan tanpa sengaja melepaskan apa yang dia tahan sedari tadi.

Neji memandang tetesan putih di lantai kayu ruangan itu, "kau benar-benar tidak sabaran, Sasuke. Kalau belum apa-apa kau sudah puas berkali-kali, apa kau masih sanggup kalau aku sendiri yang melakukannya padamu?"

"Ahh... aku... aku masih..." ucapan Sasuke terputus karena desah nafasnya yang tersengal. Tubuhnya masih menginginkan lebih. Lebih dari sekedar kepuasan dari mainan belaka.

Neji melepas tali yang menjadi ikat rambutnya, membiarkan rambut panjangnya tergerai di punggungnya, "kita lihat saja nanti." Lalu dia mengikatkan tali itu pada kesejatian Sasuke dan kembali memompa butt plug di tubuh Sasuke.

"AHHH!" Sasuke berteriak saat dalam satu sentakan titik terdalam tubuhnya tersentuh oleh butt plug itu, tapi karena ikatan Neji, dia tidak bisa segera melepaskan hasratnya, "Neji... aghh! AH! NEJIII!"

Mendengar lagi lantunan nada yang dia suka, Neji pun makin bersemangat melukis. Dalam ruangan itu, hanya terdengar gores kuas pada kanvas dan juga erangan-erangan liar dari Sasuke. Sungguh irama yang sempurna bagi Neji...

"Nggghhhh! Aaa~hh..." Sasuke melenguh puas saat akhirnya siksaan yang nikmat itu berakhir begitu Neji melepaskan ikatan tali yang semenjak tadi menghambatnya. Tetes-teses sisa kenikmatan yang dirasakan Sasuke menggenang di lantai, menjadi pemandangan yang luar biasa untuk Neji.

"Sempurna..." dia memutar kanvasnya hingga Sasuke bisa melihat sosok dirinya dalam lukisan itu. Sungguh pose yang sangat erotis, "sekarang saatnya hidangan penutup, Sasuke," Neji melepas kemejanya, lalu dia melepaskan ikatan Sasuke di kursi. Dia menciumi pergelangan tangan Sasuke yang memerah bekas ikatan, begitu juga pergelangan kaki Sasuke yang bernasib sama. Dia membantu Sasuke berdiri, lalu mencabut buttt plug itu dalam satu sentakan yang kasar.

"Ahh... Neji... lakukan sekarang... ku mohon..." pinta Sasuke, menyerah pada nafsu yang menguasainya. Mencengkramnya erat dan enggan melepasnya.

Neji menghempaskan tubuh Sasuke ke ranjang, dengan cepat dia pun menanggalkan semua pakaiannya, "ternyata pergi seminggu saja sudah membuatmu merindukan aku. Kalau tahu begini—aku tidak akan pergi terlalu lama." Neji menindih tubuh Sasuke, melumat bibir pemuda berambut gelap itu dalam sebuah ciuman panas yang liar.

Lidah mereka saling membelai, tapi Sasuke segera menyerah dan membiarkan Neji menjajah mulutnya. Tak semili pun bagian dalam rongga mulutnya yang lolos dari sentuhan lidah Neji yang begitu piawai. Hanya erangan yang mampu dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke.

Neji mengakhiri ciuman itu sama mendadak dengan memulainya. Membuat Sasuke kecewa meski dia tahu semua baru saja akan dimulai.

"Berbalik!" perintah Neji.

Patuh, Sasuke pun berbaring tengkurap dan bertumpu pada kedua lutut dan sikunya.

"Anak baik," Neji pun mengambil posisi di belakang Sasuke, tak mau repot mengambil lotion atau apapun, Neji langsung saja menjebol pertahanan Sasuke dalam sekali sentakan.

"AAHHH!" Sasuke tersentak, tangannya langsung kehilangan keseimbangan dan dia jatuh di kasur sementara Neji menahan pinggangnya. Sakit. Perih. Neji jelas lebih besar dan lebih panas dari mainan-mainan tadi.

Tak peduli rintihan Sasuke, Neji segera menggerakkan tubuhnya, mengukir perasaannya di bagian terdalam tubuh Sasuke. Gerakkan kasar itu malah membuat Sasuke merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada tara. Rintihannya dengan segera berubah menjadi desagan-desahan nikmat yang sungguh menggoda.

Ranjang kayu itu berderit merasakan gerakan-gerakan yang makin liar di atasnya. Seprai sudah tidak tertata lagi dan kain putih itu pun telah basah oleh keringat dan juga bukti kepuasan yang telah dicapai Sasuke berkali-kali. Tapi agaknya Neji tetap saja belum puas menikmati keindahan tubuh kekasihnya itu. Lagi dan lagi dia memaksa Sasuke untuk meneriakkan namanya, terseret dalam gelombang gairah yang terus memuncak seolah tak berujung...

.

#

.

Sasuke terbangun dan merasakan nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya. Semalam... entah berapa kali Neji memanjanya. Yang jelas hari ini Sasuke tidak akan bisa turun dari tempat tidur. Tapi... saat menyadari posisinya saat ini, Sasuke sadar kalau dia mungkin tidak akan bisa berjalan sampai besok. Bagaimana tidak, sekali lagi kedua tangannya terikat di tiang kayu ranjang di studio Neji dengan kedua kaki yang terbuka lebar. Sudah bisa ditebak kalau Neji masih belum puas dengan kebersamaan mereka semalam.

Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah. Toh tidak ada salahnya. Kalau Neji pergi untuk pameran tunggal ke luar negri dan baru pulang sebulan, mereka juga biasa menghabiskan dua hari penuh di atas ranjang. Jadi Sasuke sudah siap.

"Tumben kau sudah bangun?" Neji masuk dalam ruang studio lukis itu, hanya mengenakan piyama handuk saja, "biasanya kau bisa tidur sampai jam sepuluh," Neji duduk di sebelah Sasuke, membawa aroma sabun yang wangi.

"Entahlah, hanya terbangun saja," Sasuke menerima ciuman selamat pagi dari Neji dengan senang hati, "kau mau mandi... apa mau olah raga sedikit?"

Wajah Sasuke memanas mengakap nada bicara Neji, "terserah kau saja. aku bilang apa, kau juga pasti berlaku seenakmu sendiri. Menyebalkan."

Neji tersenyum, mengecup pipi Sasuke, "kau tetap saja mengerti aku. Inilah alasan aku tidak tahan lama-lama berpisah denganmu."

"Engghh..." Sasuke mendesah pelan saat Neji mengulum titik sensitif di dadanya, tak hanya itu, tangan Neji memanjanya dan membelainya lembut. Pembukaan yang sempurna di pagi yang cerah ini, "haa... ah! Ahnn..." Sasuke menggeliat merasakan panas tubuh mulai berkumpul di perutnya, "engg... Neji..."

"Kau suka ini?" Neji menambahkan remasan pada belaiannya.

Sasuke mengangguk pasrah merasakan dua serangan di titik sensitif tubuhnya, "Neji... aah! L-lagi..."

"Tidak disini, Sasuke. aku sudah menyiapkan tempat sempurna untuk kita bersenang-senang pagi ini," kata Neji, "sementara ini, bermainlah dengan V-Chan."

"Aaahhhh..." Sasuke mengerang saat Neji memasukkan vibrator dalam tubuhnya dan mengesetnya dengan getaran sedang, "Neji... jangan... a-aku mau... aahhh... aku mau... kau..."

Desah Sasuke tersengal.

"Nanti," Neji tersenyum, mencium sekilas bibir Sasuke, "sabar sedikit. Hari ini aku akan memanjamu." Lalu Neji beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang menggelepar karena getaran dari mainan kesayangannya.

.

Saat Sasuke sudah dua kali menyerah karena gerakan vibrator dalam tubuhnya, Neji baru kembali. Dia melepaskan ikatan di tangan dan kaki Sasuke dan menahan kekasihnya yang ingin mencabut sex toy itu.

"Belum saatnya. Sabarlah sedikit," Neji bukannya mencabut, malah menambah set getaran vibrator itu menjadi yang tertinggi. Jelas Sasuke langsung menggelinjang keenakan.

"Uhh! Ahhh! Nejiii!" Sasuke memeluk Neji erat.

"Nah—ayo," Neji pun membopong tubuh Sasuke ala Bridal Style dan membawanya ke kamar mandi dimana ada sebuah jacuzzi yang sudah menyala. Aroma wangi memenuhi ruangan berlantai keramik itu, lalu dalam air jacuzzi yang berombak itu, dipenuhi kelopak mawar merah. Aroma yang sangat memabukkan.

Neji merebahkan Sasuke di lantai dekat jacuzzi itu, dan barulah Neji membebaskan Sasuke dari mainan favorit mereka, "santai saja. hari ini aku akan memanjamu," kata Neji. Dia mengambil sebuah minyak aroma terapi dan membalurkannya di tubuh Sasuke, perlahan tapi pasti, Neji mulai memijat sekujur tubuh Sasuke.

"Emm..." Sasuke mendesah nikmat merasakan sentuhan Neji di kulitnya.

Neji meratakan minyak aroma terapi itu tanpa melewatkan sedikitpun bagian tubuh Sasuke. Memberinya pijatan yang sungguh sangat sensual. Dengan sengaja Neji terus menggoda titik-titik sensitif di tubuh Sasuke tanpa benar-benar menyentuhnya, membuat pemuda itu menggeliat memohon pada Neji.

"Ah... sudah tidak sabar sekali rupanya," Neji memandang sosok Sasuke yang terlentang di bawahnya, polos tanpa busana dan tak sabar lagi menerima sentuhannya, "baiklah, kali ini aku kabulkan keinginanmu," kata Neji seraya melepas piyama handuknya, menampakkan bentuk sempurna tubuhnya.

Dia meraih sebuah remote yang ada di atas meja kecil di ruangan itu, lalu saat dia menekan tombol on, sebuah layar LCD muncul dari langit-langit. Neji tersenyum sementara Sasuke terkejut saat di layar televisi itu memutar rekaman adegan saat mereka berhubungan, entah kapan...

"N-Neji..."

"Tidak ada protes," Neji mengajak Sasuke masuk dalam jacuzzi dan menyuruh Sasuke duduk di depannya, menghadap ke layar LCD besar itu. Tangan Neji langsung bermain memanja Sasuke.

Rasanya aneh melihat rekaman diri sendiri, berbeda kalau melihat film-film dewasa. Tapi pesona Neji sungguh tak tertahankan oleh tubuh Sasuke yang dengan segera merespon semua sentuhan Neji.

"Kau tahu... kau sangat menggoda dalam posisi seperti itu," bisik Neji di telinga Sasuke, mengomentari 'film' yang mereka lihat, "dan menurutku kau tetap mempesona meski dalam posisi seperti apapun."

"Uhh... Neji..." erangan Sasuke bertumpuk dengan suaranya sendiri karena Neji memutar rekaman itu dengan volume yang tinggi, "aahh... meski ada rasa jengah, tapi Sasuke tek kuasa mengalihkan pandangan dari rekaman itu. memandag bagaimana Neji menikmati tubuhnya, mengukir cintanya selayak seniman yang tengah memahat maha karyanya. Sasuke takluk dengan sempurna saat itu.

Merasakan getaran tubuh Sasuke, Neji tahu kekasihnya itu sudah mengakhiri ronde pertama mereka.

"Setelah ini aku masih ada jumpa press, jadi... kita lakukan dengan cepat," Neji mengangkat pinggang Sasuke dan dia pun memposisikan diri sebaik mungkin, "kau siap?"

Sasuke mengangguk tak sabar, panas tubuh Neji, ditambah gelombang air dan wangi mawar, Sasuke gila dibuatnya. Dan sekali lagi, dalam satu gerakan, tubuhnya bersatu sempurna dengan Neji, dan Sasuke pun meneriakkan nama kekasihnya itu.

Neji menahan kedua kakinya di sisi jacuzzi itu sementara dia menaikturunkan pinggang Sasuke.

"Ah! Neji! Ngh!" erangan Sasuke ditambah suara-suara erotisnya dalam rekaman itu menjadikan semua bagai menghilang, menyisakan dirinya dan Neji semata. Dunia milik mereka berdua.

Neji sendiri menikmati hangatnya tubuh Sasuke di dalam gelombang air beraroma mawar itu. senang karena sepertinya Sasuke bersemangat sekali.

Air beriak semakin kencang dan melumber hingga lantai karena gerakan dua insan yang tengah memadu kasih itu. mata Neji dimanjakan oleh rekaman hubungannya dengan Sasuke sementara tubuhnya menikmati kenikmatan yang sejati. Sasuke mengerang liar tiap kali Neji menyentuh titik paling dalam di tubuhnya, membawanya melayang tinggi, menghampaskannya jauh dari kewarasan. Tubuhnya menginginkan lagi—lagi... lebih dan lebih lagi...

"Ahh! Nnn.. Engh! Neji! Neji!" Sasuke makin mendekati batasnya, tapi tubuhnya terus bereaksi pada gerakan Neji yang makin lama makin kasar dan cepat, "Aaaahh! Neji... aku... Ngghhh!" Sasuke mengerang saat dengan kekuatan penuh Neji menghantam pusat kenikmatan dalam tubuhnya, "AHH! NEJII!" suara Sasuke menggema dalam kamar itu.

"Sedikit... lagi... aahhh..." Neji menciumi punggung Sasuke, pandangannya mengintip sosok Sasuke dalam rekaman yang sudah mencapai puncaknya, kemudian dalam satu gerakan, Neji membuat Sasuke dalam pelukannya mengalami hal yang sama.

Nama Neji bergaung menandakan Sasuke sudah benar-benar mencapai klimaksnya dan tubuhnya bersandar lemas pada tubuh Neji. Layar LCD pun telah menjadi biru, tanda kalau rekamannya sudah selesai.

Neji menciumi leher Sasuke, "aku akan cepat kembali, dan saat aku kembali, aku ingin mencicipimu di loveseat yang baru aku beli," dia memutar tubuh Sasuke dan mencium bibir pemuda itu.

"Aku akan menunggumu," kata Sasuke disela kecupan intim itu.

"Harus... karena kau adalah milikku."

"Selamanya," Sasuke memejamkan mata, menikmati lembutnya sentuhan Neji. Ah—sore nanti pun pasti akan seindah pagi ini...

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

E N J O Y

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

WDFH? PWP yang selesai dalam waktu 3 jam DX So mature sekali. Tapi berhubung sudah pasang peringatan, kalu ada yang protes mah berarti ga bisa baca. Ihihihihi... Ya weis... selamat menikmati Lemon super kecut ini^^


End file.
